


[podfic] and, so on

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Sex, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gardens & Gardening, Heaven, Interior Decorating, Living Together, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Lives, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Tickling, Touch-Starved, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic for PaintedVanilla's "and, so on""Crowley doesn’t remember heaven, but Aziraphale remembers him."





	[podfic] and, so on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and, so on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193052) by [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla). 

  
_cover art by [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

**Text:** [and, so on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193052)

**Author:** [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla)

**Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

**Length:** 1:13:47

**Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1jfv3dfnbvgjmx5/and_so_on.mp3/file) | [audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6fxr3h350hsj4t4/01_and%2C_so_on.m4b/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> had a crisis while editing this. apparently nonchalant is pronounced with a sh-sound?? anyway. 
> 
> I love this fic very much and it was one of the first ones I bookmarked (and actually even read I think?) for Good Omens this go round, I hope I did it justice.  

> 
> Image in cover art is a detail from Baciccio's _The Apotheosis of St Ignatius_. Music is (of course) Queen, "I Was Born to Love You."
> 
> as always comments are so so welcome and make me cry 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com)


End file.
